<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самые дикие животные by Evilfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076303">Самые дикие животные</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy'>Evilfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сайкуно нравится Корпс до смерти (до чужой, разумеется)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самые дикие животные</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshich/gifts">Kyoshich</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написанное не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям, все совпадения случайны, бла-бла<br/>это мафия-ау, так что выстрелы и убийства прилагаются.<br/>ничего не вычитывалось потому что я ленивая м уставшая</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Их обыскивают перед лестницей на второй этаж. Вернее, это его,  Корпса, обыскивают, забирают ножи, иглы, пистолет и даже ручной тренажёр для снятия стресса. Требуют снять кольца. Корпс смотрит на Сайкуно, тот коротко кивает. Корпс подчиняется.</p><p>— Чисто, — наконец решает один из охранников, пропуская его вперёд. Это смешно. Чтобы оставить его безоружным, им надо оторвать ему руки и ноги. Он им об этом, конечно, не говорит. </p><p>Дальше очередь Сайкуно, и Корпс останавливается посреди лестницы, глядя вниз.</p><p>— Мне лучше поднять руки? Снять жилетку? — спрашивает Сайкуно с милейшей улыбкой. Пиджак Сайкуно оставил в машине, пожаловавшись, что стало слишком жарко, и теперь остался только в белой рубашке и жилете на пуговицах.</p><p>Охранники отмахиваются, позволяя ему просто пройти вперёд, и Корпс закатывает глаза снова. Что за идиоты? Что за кромешные идиоты.</p><p>Они идут вдоль внутренних балконов, и Корпс прислушивается к тому, о чем говорят их сопровождающие.</p><p>— Босс говорил всех обыскивать…</p><p>— Зачем обыскивать эту мордашку, он же просто ручной мальчик дона, помогает контролировать эту дворнягу в маске. </p><p>— Ручной мальчик?</p><p>— Мальчик для всяких… ручных дел.</p><p>Они замолкают. Корпс немного злится на то, что они такого низкого мнения о Сайкуно, но ещё больше ему смешно. Взгляд Сайкуно тоже полон веселья. Его все устраивает. Черт возьми, он выстраивал свою репутацию годами, конечно, он доволен, что его не воспринимают всерьёз и он может пронести целый арсенал с собой.</p><p>Сайкуно... Корпс сосредоточивается на их пути, хотя запомнить дорогу несложно. Просто нельзя отвлекаться на Сайкуно. Это было бы ошибкой, ведь мысли о Сайкуно способны поглотить целиком.</p><p>Между тем они оказываются перед комнатой, в которую медленно открываются тяжёлые вычурные двери.</p><p><br/>Комната настолько вычурна, что её даже не получается назвать роскошной. Роскошь - тонкое искусство совмещать дорогое с эстетичным, и это точно не про данное место. Тут не хватает разве что трона.</p><p>Их ждут у стола. Корпс не знает его имени и решает называть про себя просто начальник. Этих начальников он перевидал за свою жизнь огромное количество.  Их главное отличие от настоящих мафиозных боссов было в том, что они играют в мафию, а не были ей на самом деле. Преступники, собравшие вокруг себя наёмников? Да. Но не больше, как бы они ни старались выделиться.</p><p>Конечно, были и те, кто не выпендривался, например, Дрим. Своих людей он никогда не называл мафиозной семьёй, он называл это "свободной организацией по предоставлению не совсем законных услуг", но его организация была на голову выше, чем это. Неудивительно, что Дон предпочитал строить крепкие связи с ребятами вроде Дрима, а не с таким мусором.</p><p>Но они все ещё должны были вести переговоры.</p><p>Начальник оставляет вокруг них пятерых охранников, остальные выходят за дверь. Корпс садится в кресло у правой стены, сложив руки на груди и прикрыв глаза, выражая полнейшую незаинтересованность в происходящем.</p><p>Сайкуно же напротив спешит к начальнику с радостной улыбкой и пожеланиями добра. Это даже не лицемерие, Сайкуно просто хорошо ко всем относится, слишком хорошо, лучше, чем люди этого заслуживали.</p><p>Их переговоры полнейшая тоска. Начальник требует предоставить ему разрешения на торговлю наркотой на территории их семьи, Сайкуно вежливо отказывается, так продолжается по кругу в разных формулировках. Корпсу надоедает очень быстро.<br/>Он хлопает ладонью по подлокотнику кресла, прерывая распалившегося начальника, и говорит:</p><p>— Ты что, идиот? Тебе отказали, завали свое ебло и переходи к следующему вопросу, пока мы не ушли.</p><p>В комнате звенит тишина. Черт. Вот поэтому переговоры ведёт Сайкуно, а не он.<br/>Начальник встаёт и делает жест рукой. Спустя ещё секунду Корпс сгибается от прилетевшего ему в живот кулака.</p><p>— Ублюдок, бешеная собака! — визжит начальник. — Твой Дон получит тебя по частям, грязная ты мразь, урод в маске.</p><p>Корпс не разгибается, изображая слабость от удара. Да, неприятно, но не настолько, чтобы ему было так больно, как он изображает. Это обманка, надо выглядеть слабым, чтобы было проще.</p><p>Начальник продолжает выкрикивать оскорбления, и на фоне его гневных визгов отчётливо раздаётся спокойное:</p><p>— Прошу прощения.</p><p>Корпс разгибается и смотрит на Сайкуно. Тот медленно расстегивает пуговички на манжетах своей белоснежной рубашки. Его голос по-прежнему мягкий и дружелюбный, но в нем появляется какая-то странная стальная угроза, почти неразличимая на первый взгляд.</p><p>Корпс сглатывает, глядя, как Сайкуно медленно закатывает рукава рубашки до локтя.</p><p>— Надо лучше контролировать свою шавку, — ворчит начальник, не замечая того, как воздух накалился.</p><p>— О, Корпс не моя шавка, — улыбается Сайкуно. — Я бы вообще предпочёл не слышать, что его кто-то так называет. Мне не нравится, как это звучит. Как будто вы его не уважаете...</p><p>Он делает паузу.</p><p>— Кто будет уважать этого страшного ублюдка? Зря ваш Дон пригрел его, все знают о его репутации.</p><p>Сайкуно обескураженно хихикает и спрашивает смущенным голосом:</p><p>— Так если вы знаете его репутацию, то почему позволяете себе так говорить о нем?</p><p>Корпс внимательно смотрит на них, волосы падают на глаза, мешая, но он видит, как дергается начальник. Вздрагивает всем телом, а потом отмахивается и начинает фальшиво улыбаться. </p><p>— Тут есть ты, чтобы контролировать его. И мои люди. </p><p>— О, какая жалость, — вздыхает Сайкуно и подмигивает Корпсу. — К сожалению, здесь нет никого, чтобы контролировать меня. </p><p>Сайкуно с оружием - одна из самых сексуально привлекательных картин, что Корпсу приходилось видеть в своей жизни. Тот выглядит собранным и неистовым одновременно, безумно привлекательное сочетание. </p><p>Ах, проблема в работе с Сайкуно - ты постоянно на него отвлекаешься. Но это и к лучшему, потому охранники бросились к Сайкуно, бросив Корпса в одиночестве, позволяя ему атаковать их в спины. </p><p>В их защиту, они даже в бронежилетах. Проблема только в том, что они все жалкие дилетанты, и вырубить их совсем просто. Или даже убить. Корпс ломает кому-то шею, чувствует мимолетное раздражение от коснувшегося его легкого чувства вины, всегда появляющегося, когда он убивал кого-то, кто не был его настоящей целью. </p><p>— Стой! — раздается пронзительный вопль. Корпс отряхивается, поправляет одежду и садится во все то же кресло у стены, отпинывая ногой чье-то тело. Сайкуно стоит над начальником, который безуспешно пытается спрятаться за стол. В руке Сайкуно пистолет, его любимый маленький револьвер. </p><p>— Стой, стой. Ахахаха! Ты же не будешь портить отношения с моим картелем только потому, что я оскорбил этого ублюдка-а?! — в конце он срывается на визг, потому что Сайкуно пинает его. Пинает своими длинными стройными ногами. Часть Корпса завидует придурку. </p><p>— К сожалению для тебя, — говорит Сайкуно мягко и солнечно улыбается. — Мне на самом деле очень сильно нравится Корпс. </p><p>И он стреляет. Это почему-то так громко, настолько, что на секунду оглушает. Хотя, возможно, на самом деле оглушили слова Сайкуно, а не его выстрел. Корпс не знает. </p><p>Сайкуно медленно поворачивается к нему. Они смотрят друг на друга, и Корпс вынужден свести ноги вместе. В этих переговорах слишком много <em>осложнений. </em></p><p>— Похоже, мы провалили нашу миссию, — вздыхает Сайкуно и совсем не кажется расстроенным. Корпс мычит, не отводя от него взгляда и чувствуя, как рвется внутри него что-то и ломается. </p><p>Сайкуно оглядывается по сторонам, и медленно подходит к нему и просто. Садится к нему на колени. Кресло широкое и очень удобное, так что Корпс откидывается в нем и помогает Сайкуно устроиться удобнее. </p><p>— Я сверху, — говорит тот, а в его глазах танцуют миражом кровавые всполохи. Корпс так сильно возбужден, и они так сидят, что Сайкуно все прекрасно чувствует. От этого начинает кружиться голова. Он начинает медленно закатывать Корпсу рукава на его рубашке. — Я так лучше могу чувствовать твои руки.</p><p>— Я снизу, — хрипит Корпс в ответ. </p><p>— Твой голос… — шепчет Сайкуно. — Ты теперь совсем рычишь…</p><p>— Как животное? Так они меня назвали? </p><p>— Если ты животное, то повелитель всех зверей, — отвечает ему Сайкуно с придыханием. </p><p>С Корпса достаточно этой прелюдии. Он выдыхает:</p><p>— Я самое дикое животное, — и целует Сайкуно. Тот страстно стонет и отвечает, начиная ерзать. Тянется дрожащими руками расстегнуть их брюки, отчаянно возится с ремнем Корпса. </p><p>— Я хочу, — шепчет Сайкуно, — я хочу показать, как сильно ты мне нравишься. </p><p>Корпс стонет, цепляется за его руки, то ли пытаясь помочь, то ли остановись. Сайкуно перехватывает его ладонь, подносит к губам и целует. Лижет его кольца и стеснительно опускает глаза. Корпс рычит и дрожит всем телом, давя в себе жадное желание сбросить Сайкуно вниз к трупам и надругаться над ним на полу, заставляя молить.</p><p>Он дрожит и позволяет Сайкуно наконец расстегнуть брюки и обхватить их члены одной рукой. Корпс задыхается и скулит. Он не признается, но это самый грязный собачий скулеж, что он издавал в своей жизни. </p><p>— Да, — шепчет Сайкуно. — Дай мне знать, что тебе нравится. </p><p>Ответить ему нет сил.</p><p>Корпс вновь целует его, немного медленнее, более вдумчиво. Сайкуно дрочит им обоим и сладко дрожит. Его вес на бедрах Корпса чувствуется таким правильным, словно они оба были созданы для этого момента. </p><p> Сайкуно утыкается ему в плечо лицом и всхлипывает. Говорит: </p><p>— Если ты никому не будешь нравиться в этом мире, ты всегда будешь нравиться мне. Я… </p><p>Он не успевает договорить, потому что Корпс кончает. Это происходит так быстро и хаотично. Сайкуно смеется, вновь целует его и жмурится от удовольствия. Корпс добавляет свою руку, чтобы помочь,  и почти тут же чувствует, что Сайкуно кончает следом, сильно вздрагивая. </p><p>Они сидят в оглушающей тишине. Медленно проходит головокружение, и Корпс начинает считать про себя, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Сайкуно прикрывает рот ладонью, улыбаясь ему так счастливо и довольно, что от этого может остановиться сердце. </p><p>— У тебя нет платка? — спрашивает он. Корпс с усилием достает салфетки и отдает ему.</p><p>— Тебя смущает то, что мы испачкались? </p><p>Сайкуно хихикает и наклоняется, чтобы поднять с пола револьвер.</p><p>— Нет, меня смущает, что моё оружие испачкалось, а с этим, — он осматривает себя, — я в порядке.</p><p>Корпс хрипло смеется. </p><p>Они в порядке. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>